the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ballmastrz: 9009
Ballmastrz: 9009 '''(originally titled: '''Ballmastrz: 9669 during early devolpment) is an American adult animation comedy television series created by Christy Karacas and starring Natasha Lyonne as the voice of Gaz Digzy, an athletic superstar in a dystopian future where humanity is satiated by a violent sport simply called "The Game". It premiered on April 9, 2018 on Adult Swim. Premise The series follows "Gaz Digzy, a washed-up superstar and notorious party gal who, after a spiral of destructive antics, is demoted to The Leptons, the worst team in The Game. Her only way back to the top is to somehow lead these pathetic misfits and “ultimate losers” to victory." Plot As the title indicates, Ballmastrz: 9009 takes place in the year 9009 after the "Rad Wars" caused major destruction. A ruler named Crayzar, also known as the Great One, took over and began to lead humanity back into "peaceful" times for thousands of years. To accommodate for humanity's lust for violence and entertainment, Crayzar invented "The Game" a Rollerball-esque game that is meant to replace all previously known sports. The object of the game is that two teams, usually consisting of seven players, must get their team ball, which in the show's universe is also a living being, into the goal on the other side after they have been launched from cannons. The players must also take out the opposing team's members through violent and fatal ways. However, the players are incapable of totally dying as they are healed and even brought back to life by resting in "P-Cubes" while they are coated with living organisms called B.E.H.O.'s (Biologically Engineered Healing Organisms). As the audience chants in the first episode: "Use the ball to kill! Use the ball to score! Thanks to the game, there's no more war!" The series starts proper with the Leptons, the worst players in the Game who hail from Ulsa Guerin (described as the filthiest meta zone in the consortium), whose ranks consist of Ace Ambling, the optimistic youngster; Duleena Duneeda, a bi-polar girl; Leto Otel, a lethargic downer; Flip Champion, a warrior stump; Bob, a silent alien; Lulu, a feminine monster; and Baby Ball, the team's crass ball member. Ace worships Gaz Digzy of the rival team the Boom Boom Boys. One day Gaz's fame suddenly ceases after a self-destructive rampage through town. With no other choice and little hope of reviving her career, as well as the insistence of Crayzar, Gaz is forced to join the Leptons and teach them to be better team while also "possibly" redeeming herself as well. Characters Main Article: List Of Characters (Ballmastrz: 9009) Episodes Main Article: Ballmastrz: 9009 Season 1 Production Development On May 7, 2015, it was announced that Adult Swim had given a pilot order to the production, then titled Ballmastrz: 9669, as part of their 2015-16 slate of returning series, pilots and specials. On August 4, 2017, it was announced that Adult Swim had given the production a series order consisting of a first season. The series was created by Christy Karacas and is to be produced by animation company Titmouse, Inc. Casting Alongside the initial series announcement, it was reported that Natasha Lyonne was cast in the series' lead role of Gaz Digzy. The main cast is also set to be rounded out by Dana Snyder, Dave Willis, Jessica DiCicco, Eric Bauza, Christopher McCulloch, and Karacas. Guests are set to include Norman Reedus, Stephanie Sheh, and Mike O’Gorman. Marketing Alongside the initial series announcement, Adult Swim released the first official trailer for the series. Gallery Ballmastrz9009 logo.png|Title Card/Logo Ballmastrz 9009 Promotional Art.jpeg|Promotional Art Category:TV Shows Category:Ballmastrz: 9009